thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns
Thomas the Tank Engine and The Mummy Returns is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/The Mummy crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas the Tank Engine vs. The Mummy. Plot In 3067 BC, the Scorpion King leads his army on a campaign to conquer the world. After fighting for seven years, his army is defeated while attacking Thebes and exiled to the desert of Ahm Shere, where his men die of heat exhaustion. After vowing to give Anubis his soul for the power to defeat his enemies, an oasis forms to hide the Scorpion King's pyramid and he is given a legion of jackal warriors in return. The Army of Anubis sweeps across Egypt, but once their task is finished, Anubis claims the Scorpion King's soul and his army. In 1933, Rick O'Connell, his wife Evelyn, and our heroes explore a ruined mortuary in ancient Thebes with their son, Alex, where they find the Bracelet of Anubis. In London, the bracelet locks onto Alex, showing him a vision directing him to Ahm Shere. Alex has seven days to reach the oasis, or the bracelet will kill him when the sun's rays shine on the Scorpion King's pyramid. And soon after an argument with Trista about attending a boarding school, Hotaru plans to run away. Evelyn is captured by an Egyptian cult, Splatter, Dodge, and Class 40 who resurrect Imhotep; they wish to use his power to defeat the Scorpion King, giving him command of Anubis' army to take over the world. The cult, led by Baltus Hafez and Diesel 10, the British Museum's curator, includes hot-headed enforcer Lock-Nah and Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Imhotep's love Anck-su-namun. The O'Connells and our heroes set out to rescue Evelyn, accompanied by her brother Jonathan and the Medjai Ardeth Bay. Hafez attempts to sacrifice Evelyn; a fight ensues between Rick and Imhotep. Imhotep calls on the help of mummified soldiers to kill Rick and the others. After freeing Evelyn, they flee on a double-decker bus with the soldiers in pursuit. After defeating them, Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, and his friends are kidnapped by Lock-Nah, Splatter, Dodge, and Class 40, and travel to Egypt along with the cult. The O'Connells and our heroes pursue them to rescue Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, his friends, and Bubbles along with Rick's associate from his past adventures, Izzy, a pilot, who provides the group with transportation. And meanwhile, Diesel 10 offers Hotaru to be on her side and together they can rule the planet with the Army of Anubis. But Hotaru refuses and is disgusted with Diesel 10 and calls him a "hydraulic abomination", which makes Diesel 10 angry and decides to kill her and her friends when they reach Ahm Shere. The bracelet gives Alex directions to Ahm Shere that Imhotep follows. At each location, Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, his friends, and Bubbles leave clues for his parents and our heroes, who follow in Izzy's dirigible and the ship our heroes used to find Imagination Island. Imhotep uses the Book of the Dead to give Meela Nais the soul of Anck-su-namun, but by doing so he allows Evelyn to unlock the memories of her previous life as Princess Nefertiri, the bracelet's keeper and Pharaoh Seti I's daughter. But then, Stepney learns that Diesel 10 is secretly planning to use Anubis' army for himself after killing the Scorpion King from hearing a conversation with Splatter and Dodge. Lock-Nah finds Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, and his friends leaving clues, so Imhotep makes a wall of water that attacks the dirigible and the ship, causing the O'Connells and our heroes to crash into the jungle of Ahm Shere. Izzy stays with the dirigible in hopes of repairing it. By nightfall, the O'Connells and our heroes attack the cult, and both groups are attacked by pygmy mummies. Rick, Thomas, Serena, Setsuna, Artemis, and Blossom retrieve Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, his friends, and Bubbles while Ardeth Bay and Amara kill Lock-Nah. They escape the pygmies, who kill the cult members except for Baltus. Imhotep, Anck-su-namun, and the diesels escape unharmed. Rick and Alex eventually make it to the pyramid at dawn, where the bracelet detaches from Alex's arm. Ardeth regroups with the Medjai in case Anubis's army rises. Anck-su-namun soon stabs Evelyn, killing her, and escapes with Imhotep. Rick, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, and the Sailor Scouts determined to avenge the death of Evelyn, pursue Imhotep and the diesels. Baltus accidentally puts on the bracelet and revives the army. Anubis takes Imhotep's powers, wanting Imhotep to fight as a mortal. Rick, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, and the Sailor Scouts find Imhotep and Diesel 10 summoning the Scorpion King and fights him while Thomas fights Diesel 10. The Scorpion King interrupts them, where Imhotep tells him that Rick, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, and the Sailor Scouts were sent to kill him. At the same time, the Medjai battle Anubis's army of jackal warriors. While Rick, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, the Sailor Scouts, and the Scorpion King fight, Baltus is killed. Jonathan, Alex, and the rest of out heroes steal the Book of the Dead from Anck-su-namun and use it to resurrect Evelyn, who confronts Anck-su-namun while Jonathan, Alex, and the rest of out heroes go to help Rick, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, the Scottish Twins, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, and the Sailor Scouts. The scepter Jonathan has been carrying extends into a spear that can kill the Scorpion King. The Medjai defeats Anubis' army, but have only defeated the vanguard; the full army charges toward them. Rick kills the Scorpion King, using the scepter, sending him and his army back into the Underworld, which causes the oasis to be sucked back into the pyramid. Rick and Imhotep hang above a pit that leads to the underworld. Evelyn risks her life to save Rick, but Anck-su-namun abandons Imhotep, who chooses to fall to his death, heartbroken. Anck-su-namun, while escaping, falls into a pit of scorpions and dies, while Sailor Venus uses Venus Love Me Chain to wrap the diesels around so they wont escape The O'Connells and our heroes reach the top of the pyramid, which is sinking into the desert. Izzy arrives with a modified dirigible and rescues the O'Connells and our heroes just as the oasis and the pyramid disappear completely. They depart into the sunset, with Ardeth Bay saluting them, before riding off. Hotaru reconciles with Trista, and Hotaru tells her adopted daughter that she does not have to attend boarding school and is proud of Hotaru of who she is. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, and Class 40 will work for Imhotep in this film. *''The Powerpuff Girls - Season 4'' and The Mummy Returns were both released in the year, 2001. *The storyline concludes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Scenes *The story of the Scorpion King *Present day/Finding the Bracelet of Anubis *Finding Imhotep *At the O'Connell house/Hotaru and Trista's argument/Alex puts on the bracelet *House fight/Evelyn captured *Explaining about the bracelet/arriving at the museum *Imhotep awakens/Museum shootout *Double-Decker bus chase *Captured!/Next plan *On the train/learning about the bracelet/Imhotep becomes human again *Meeting up with Izzy/flying off *That night/back on the train/arriving at Karnak *Back on the dirigible/Evy's visions/Anck-Su-Namun revived once more *Back with the villains/Alex, Stepney, and the others leave a clue *Finding the clues to the pyramid/The giant wave *Pygmy attack/retreaving Alex, Stepney, and the others *Anck-Su-Namun kills Evy *The Army of Anubis rises/battling Imhotep and Diesel 10 *Evy's ressurection *Killing the Scorpian King/Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun's deaths *Escaping the pyramid Soundtrack #Anastasia - In the Dark of the Night (Sung by Diesel 10) #South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - What Would Brian Boitano Do (Sung by our heroes after Alex, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, Hamtaro, Ariel, Neville, Sunset Shimmer, Kipper, his friends, and Bubbles get captured) #Spy Kids - Floop's Song (Cruel World) by Diesel 10 #Sailor Moon S - Pure Heart Crystal (When the wave attacks our heroes' flying ship) #Live - Forever May Not Be Long Enough (First end credits song) #DVDA - What Would Brian Boitano Do? (Second end credits song) #Michael McDonald - Eyes of a Child (Third and final end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical projects Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Thomas' Adventures Series